Galactic Empire
________________________________________________________ The Galactic Empire Info The Imperial Faction stands firm with it's powerful government who's will is enforced by a space navy of massive size and power and an equally terrifying mechanized and infantry force. Risen from the ashes of the failed Old Republic the Empire is beset by enemies but has endured with great success since it's creation. The Authoritarian stance of the Empire leaves little room for dissent against it's mission to bring peace and order to the chaotic realm of the galaxy. The powerful Imperial economy is fueled mainly by feeding war efforts as Imperial territory expands, along with it's population. Loyalty and duty are the way of Imperial soldiers and citizens, officers expect nothing short of perfection to follow the great reward of serving Imperial goals. Government The Empire is organized as primarily a military lead system. The Head of State is Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, Commander-in-chief a Military Executor. In earlier times these roles were filled by Sith Lords, but no longer. Countless advisory groups, councils, governors, and special interest groups make up a vastly spanning and all powerful bureaucracy. The ever evolving political structure of the Empire is complex and deep, filling many needed roles. Territory The Capital of the Imperial Government is planet Bastion. Heavily defended, Bastion has the largest minefield ever deployed, spanning across the entire system, traffic in Bastion is highly regulated. Centered in Imperial territory, Bastion is host to research bases, the Finest Fighter Squadrons and Grand Imperial Warships. Bilbringi is the center for war planning and equipment production. The largest staffed and highest output factories are located here, and it rivals Kuat for military production. The Empire is in control of a large number of star systems, and ever expanding it's grasp. Grand fleets are guarding key checkpoints, Byss, the Emperor's world is under the guard of the mightiest vessel every constructed, the Eclipse Star Destroyer. It is rumored Imperial forces have even constructed another dreaded Death Star and are holding it in reserve hidden deep in their territory. Economy Trade and mining are the core of Imperial economy, but make up only a small portion of a vast government run business. Imperial companies are nothing more than extensions of the government, every job is one approved by the government. Manufacturing, engineering, research, service, food industry, everyday products, luxury goods, all are produced by the Empire. Outside products are contraband until approved for legal trade. This makes the Empire self-sufficient, should the entire galactic economy collapse, the Empire can march on in solitude. It's main currency, the Imperial credit, is backed by precious metals. The Imperial credit is interchangeable with galactic standard credits. Both benefit from a zero inflation rate, the economy is stable, and long lasting. Impact and History The birth of the Empire cascaded through every star system in the galaxy, no person was unaffected by Imperial policy at the height of it's power. Imperialization of all independent trade gave birth to smuggling groups. Imperilization grew, and would have encompassed the entire galaxy save for the destabilizing time when the rebellion destroyed the second Death Star and top leadership was lost. Warlords grew to power, and corruption took root into the once pure Imperial leadership. When the Warlords were defeated by various forces, it marked a new time of resurgence for the Empire. We soon saw the return of the Emperor, but his time did not last long, and defeat once more forced the Empire to reorganize into a Remnant faction, and for a time they were near total loss. Slowly rebuilding for nearly 25 years the remnant was that no longer, and grew once again into it's first form, the Galactic Empire. War with it's old Republic enemies is once again at hand as it seeks total domination of the galaxy. Culture Being a primarily a military culture, the Empire supported a minimalist ideal, and encouraged it to all it's citizens. Having a history of anti-alien sentiments, most Imperials were human, though there are examples today where non-human species do well as many of the old feelings are no longer a public ideal expressed by the government. While knowing of the usefulness of force wielders, the government discouraged belief in such power, with many adverts requesting strange people be reported. Much art, holo programming, sporting events, and forms of recreation were soaked in propaganda, and often controlled too by the government. Relations The Empire is connected with the Sith Order very closely. The Sith and Empire share homes in the same systems, and are as brethren. Though mysterious, it is rumored the Sith Recruit special citizens from the Empire into it's sacred order. The Empire has little tolerance for any faction that interferes in it's affairs, or get in the way of military matters. Traditionally, the Empire has worked with criminal elements in secret, and it's propaganda has offered a neutral stance. Imperial leaders make and agree to treaties with little regard to following them. Fear of Imperial retribution is used to subdue possible enemies while COMPNOR uses it's efforts to subvert them to the Empire's cause. The loss of Imperial Center (Coruscant) surely convinced the Empire that the New Republic, and it's allies were to remain long term hostiles until it's opposing viewpoints are driven from the Galaxy. Activities The Empire is a very large and self sufficient faction. An average week as an Imperial veteran may consist of recruiting, training, income generation, reporting, missions and security. There is something for everyone, the war effort is a busy one. It's large size also means no one person is too stressed on one job. Everyone does their part, and they succeed. Divisions High Command (Galactic Empire Command): These are the top leadership roles that an Imperial can strive for. The very best, elite, combat hardened, trained, and educated men and women fill these ranks. Imperial Navy Command: Admirals of the Navy, Commanders of Fleets, and Administrators of all sorts. These are typically young graduates to middle age veterans. Moff & Grand Moff: They consist of Governors of planets, bases and systems. Moffship is awarded to those who strive to improve the Imperial economy. Imperial Fleet: Corvettes to Star Destroyers, individual capital ship skippers. The deliverer of fighter squadrons, and guardians of space lanes. These mighty vessels are the center of any engagement. Sienar Flight Systems: The Trading and Mining wing of the Empire. These hard working crews are the stable foundation of the entire Empire. Efforts here keep everyone from civilians to Admirals supplied. Fighter Squadrons: Quick and deadly. Anything from old training fighters to elite heavy and interceptor crews. Pilots spend their days training, and on missions, occasionally supporting Fleet for large operations. Bomber Squadrons: Wrecking crews of large vessels and cripplers of economy. These powerful ships are very dangerous, but vulnerable to fighters. Links Current Galatic Empire Ranks Current Galatic Empire Awards Category: Factions